


О, старый мир, пока ты не погиб

by william_t



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Aurors, Gen, M/M, POV Original Character, Revolution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_t/pseuds/william_t
Summary: AU. Альбус и Геллерт отправляются в Европу, чтобы внушить магическому сообществу мысль о необходимости революции. Оригинальные персонажи, гельбус-чужими-глазами, фокал ОМП, немецкий аврорат и антимаггловская пропаганда, вы все предупреждены.





	

_**Пруссия, Берлин, 1907 год.** _

Даже спустя десяток лет Штефан мог точно назвать день и месяц, когда начались неприятности. Минула всего лишь неделя с момента, как он, наконец, со второго раза сдал все полагающиеся экзамены и получил перевод из хранилища магических артефактов в Отдел обеспечения правопорядка. С точки зрения жалования повышение было – пока ещё! – незначительным, однако исстрадавшуюся в бездействии душу грело неимоверно. Штефан без сожаления оставил книги учета и пыльные стеллажи и перебрался с Унтер ден Линден на Потсдамер Платц, где Министерство магии уже давно незаметно соседствовало с маггловским гранд-отелем.

Дождливым не по-весеннему утром, когда Штефан, потирая озябшие руки и с облегчением сбрасывая водоотталкивающие чары, влетел в кабинет, там уже было не протолкнуться. Три стула – включая его собственный – были заняты помрачневшими коллегами, а на четвертом высилась неаккуратная стопка газет. Прошлогодних – заметил Штефан, бросив взгляд на верхнюю, и немедленно поинтересовался:

– Что п-произошло?

Вопрос прозвучал далеко не так сухо и деловито, как ему бы хотелось; Анна Шварц, единственная женщина их небольшого коллектива, жалостливо вздохнула и вытащила волшебную палочку.

– Давно происходит, – пробормотала она, направив на Штефана поток горячего воздуха. – Эти парни развлекаются буквально у нас под носом, а мы ничего не замечаем.

– Спасибо, – смущенно поблагодарил Штефан, у которого наконец-то стал попадать зуб на зуб. – А... о каких парнях идет речь?

– Если бы ты пораньше приходил на службу, Майер... – язвительно начал Уве, однако здоровенный и молчаливый Шульц уже привычно вскинул руку, обрывая намечающуюся перепалку, и кивнул на газеты.

Спорить с Шульцом Уве не решился, что, впрочем, не помешало ему окинуть Штефана презрительным взглядом. Несколько мгновений Штефан раздумывал выдернуть из-под него нагло присвоенный стул, однако со вздохом рассудил, что ребяческий поступок вовсе не прибавит ему лишних очков в глазах Анны, и призвал новый из соседнего кабинета.

... час спустя, когда дождь уже перестал, и за окном выглянуло солнце, а на столе уже во второй раз остывал никем не выпитый чай, они отложили последний номер и дружно, словно по команде, выпрямились, разминая затекшие спины.

– Не понимаю, – фыркнул Уве, постукивая пальцами по номеру от июня 1906 года. – Кто додумался издавать... это?

Штефан потер переносицу. От заголовков на француском, польском и родном немецком рябило в глазах. Он уже успел уяснить, что общий посыл интересующих их статей никогда не менялся, и для этого даже не нужно было пользоваться заклинанием-переводчиком – к магам какой бы страны неизвестный ему Альбус Дамблдор не обращался, он всегда говорил об одном. О революции.

– Выход магического сообщества из тени. Господство над магглами. Общее благо, – громко зачитывал Уве, словно призывая коллег посмеяться над этим, как над нелепой шуткой. Однако смешно не было никому – включая его самого. – Да как его пропустили...

– Небольшие издательства не контролируются Министерством, – прогудел Шульц. – Чаще всего они печатают бессмыслицу, вроде той истории парня из Мадрида, который утверждал, что совершил трансатлантический перелет на семейном ковре-самолете, – Анна закатила глаза, видимо и впрямь вспомнив нечто подобное. – Их тираж – сто, может двести экземпляров. Принеси им статью, и они с радостью тебе заплатят.

– Если их никто не воспринимает всерьез, – осторожно спросил Штефан, – с чего шум?

– С того, что это длится уже достаточно давно. Точно не знаем, сколько – смогли достать экземпляры только за год. Идеи, которые он излагает, крайне заразительны, – Шульц постучал палочкой по чайнику, и из носика немедленно повалил пар. – Французы всполошились, когда тираж их захудалой газетенки допечатывался дважды. Вряд ли подписчиков так заинтересовали "десять способов превратить вино в уксус"... или что там ещё вошло в номер?

– Нельзя запретить людям читать, – заметила Анна. Тонкие пальцы быстро двигались, складывая журавля из бумажной салфетки; в момент напряженных размышлений ей всегда требовалось чем-то занять руки.

– Но можно добраться до редакции, – раздраженно заметил Уве. – Пусть их прикроют, в конце концов!

– И ты думаешь, этот Альбус Дамблдор не найдет другое издательство, которое примет его с распростертыми объятиями? – Штефан подбавил в голос насмешливых ноток и испытал чувство крайнего удовлетворения, глядя в неприязненно сощурившиеся глаза. – Нужно найти не перо, а руку, которая им пишет. Значит, – добавил он, ожидающе посмотрев на Шульца, – поветрие дошло и до Пруссии?

– Первые статьи – о которых мы знаем – появились три месяца назад.

Около минуты в кабинете висела напряженная тишина, прерываемая лишь шуршанием страниц. Штефан перечитал одну из последних статей и потянулся за чашкой; в горле у него пересохло. Приходилось признать: рассуждения человека, которого он не знал, вовсе не выглядели бредом безумца. С безумцем было бы проще...

Легким языком, пусть и порой излишне украшенным старомодными оборотами, Альбус Дамблдор писал о вещах, о которых хоть иногда задумывался любой знакомый Штефану волшебник. Да что там, он и сам не далее как вчера вечером поминал недобрым словом деятельных магглов, вздумавших возвести на Потсдамер Платц нечто, называемое ими "станция мет-ро". Разумеется, здания Министерства, под которым должно было начаться строительство, для магглов не существовало, и министерские служащие проводили дни в жарких спорах о том, что уместнее сделать – обратиться в Рейхстаг или же, не тратя времени попусту, изменить память доброй сотне человек.

Если бы маги не прятались, если бы магглы знали, с кем они должны считаться, скольких проблем можно было бы...

Уве отбросил очередную газету, спланировавшую на пол, и Штефан встрепенулся. Он вдруг ощутил себя так, словно только что вышел из сна.

– Но ведь это ещё не все? – медленно произнес он и вновь перевел взгляд на Анну и Шульца. Те одновременно поморщились, словно их настигла зубная боль. – Я имею в виду, эти статьи ещё никому не причинили вреда, так почему все вокруг так... и ты сказала "эти парни", – продолжил Штефан уже увереннее. – Дело не только в Дамблдоре?

Шульц посмотрел на него с одобрением, словно говоря, что не зря согласился принять в свой отдел новичка.

– Дело не только в нем, – устало подтвердила Анна. Готовый журавлик выскользнул из её ладоней и замахал крыльями, пытаясь удержаться в воздухе, а затем опустился к Штефану на колено. – Есть и другой. Геллерт Гриндельвальд.

***

Спустя ещё одну неделю Штефан торопливо перепрыгивал через выбоины в мостовой, возвращаясь с обеденного перерыва, которому суждено было продлиться ровно десять минут. Мерлинова борода, он даже не успел запустить ложку в свой луковый суп, а к нему уже спешил хозяин кафе с сообщением – сова принесла ответ на запрос из архива, а в Отделе международного сотрудничества с утра дожидается конверт от английских коллег, так что не мог бы герр Майер уже, наконец, к ним заглянуть?

В какой-то момент Штефан начал ощущать, будто его голова неотвратимо распухает от получаемой информации и все больше напоминает одну из тех папок, что уже не помещались в узкий кабинетный шкаф. Дождливым мартовским днем, когда Шульц получил от Первого заместителя министра пару газет и записку с лаконичным "займитесь этим", никто из четверых не подозревал, что нащупанная ниточка окажется частью большой и сложной паутины.

Он не протестовал, когда сбор досье на двух новоявленных революционеров поручили ему; выискивать и анализировать ничтожные крупицы информации было всяко увлекательнее, чем читать от первой до последней страницы все немецкие газеты в поисках тревожных новостей. Уве, на долю которого выпало это занятие, огрызался вдвое чаще обычного. Отчасти Штефан был благодарен такой раздражительности вкупе с вечным цинизмом – его самого статьи Альбуса Дамблдора не оставляли настолько равнодушным.

О, Штефан был вовсе не удивлен растущим тиражам газет, в которых тот издавался хотя бы некоторое время: уставшие от векового соблюдения Статута о секретности жители магической Европы хотели читать вовсе не про вино и уксус.

"Ради общего блага", – мелькнул перед мысленным взором один из крупных заголовков, и Штефан недовольно тряхнул головой. Вот же прицепилось!

Рядом громко заржала лошадь. Штефан оглянулся, уступил дорогу громыхающей повозке, а в следующее мгновение кто-то налетел на него, толкнув в плечо. Нога попала на вывернутый из тротуара камень; Штефан покачнулся и стал падать.

– Прошу меня простить, – раздалось над ухом, и чья-то рука крепко ухватила его за локоть, помогая вернуть равновесие. – Я просто немного задумался.

Голос виновника происшествия был спокойным и приятным. Предусмотрительно отступив к стене отеля, Штефан развернулся и встретился взглядом с молодым рыжеволосым мужчиной, одетым по маггловской моде (хотя стоило заметить, что его изумрудного цвета пальто весьма выделялось на фоне строгих темных одежд горожан).

– Ничего страшного, – он коротко улыбнулся в ответ и увидел, как глаза за стеклами очков заискрились сдержанным весельем. Мужчина протянул вперед руку – с изумлением решивший, что ему зачем-то предлагают обменяться рукопожатием, Штефан посмотрел вниз и увидел на раскрытой ладони собственное министерское удостоверение.

– Вы обронили, – тем же тоном терпеливо пояснил незнакомец, не дождавшись реакции. Мысли лихорадочно заметались в голове: несколько секунд Штефан напряженно размышлял, не придется ли ему как-либо объяснять движущуюся эмблему на обложке. – О... так вы аврор, а я только что, кажется, нанес ущерб прусской магбезопасности.

Странное произношение резануло слух, и вместе с тем на Штефана накатило облегчение.

– Так вы из наших, – выдохнул он, забирая удостоверение и пряча в карман. В самом деле, маггловская одежда не означала в эти времена ровно ничего: большинство иностранцев, добиравшихся своим ходом и никогда не бывавших в магическом квартале Берлина, предпочитали по пути туда слиться с толпой. – Не совсем. Почти. Спасибо, – Штефан готов был проклясть себя за эту внезапную вспышку неловкости. – Вам помочь?

Освободившейся рукой его собеседник заправил за ухо длинную прядь волос.

– Вообще-то я искал книжную лавку, но, увы, несколько заблудился, – предположения подтвердились. Можно было похвалить самого себя за догадливость.

– Тогда вам нужно на Кудамм...то есть, Курфюрстендамм, – быстро поправился Штефан в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. – Знаете, вы можете свернуть здесь налево, – он махнул рукой в сторону небольшого проулка, – вам нужен пятый дом от угла. Это аптека фрау Гретхен, она с удовольствием позволит вам воспользоваться каминной сетью.

– Благодарю, – по губам быстро скользнула вежливая полуулыбка. – Что ж, не буду отвлекать вас от службы.

– Не стоит, – отмахнулся Штефан, при упоминании службы живо представивший кипу несданных отчетов. 

Незнакомец коротко рассмеялся, словно прочитав его мысли, развернулся и быстрым шагом направился в указанную сторону. Штефан смотрел ему вслед, пока яркое пятно пальто не затерялось в толпе, а затем поспешил на работу.

***

В лифте, в который Штефану удалось заскочить в последний момент (захлопнувшиеся двери едва не прищемили полу плаща), отчетливо воняло мокрой шерстью. Две утомленные волшебницы в форменных мантиях Отдела по контролю за магическими существами негромко переговаривались, и одна из них держала на руках огромного и явно воинственно настроенного низзла. При виде Штефана тот недобро прищурился, чем-то напомнив Уве, и немедленно щелкнул хвостом по большому конверту с печатью британского Министерства – Штефан едва успел отвести руку со своей драгоценной ношей подальше.

– Брысь, – без особой надежды предложил он. Низзл зевнул и выпустил когти.

– Дарси! – предупреждающе воскликнула одна из женщин и отошла назад, насколько позволяла кабина. Возмутитель спокойствия недобро заворчал. Маги Туманного Альбиона были явно ему не по нраву – впрочем, на этот раз в конверте помимо традиционных витееватых любезностей содержалась и полезная информация.

Исподтишка Штефан погрозил низзлу пальцем.

Анна была уже в коридоре и при виде конверта оживилась ничуть не меньше. Разве что не попыталась выхватить из рук, а вместо этого крепко взяла Штефана за локоть и подтолкнула в сторону кабинета.

– Все уже собрались, – сказала она.

За время его отсутствия и без того небольшое пространство ухитрилось вместить в себя очередную пыльную стопку газет. Одна статья была вырезана и теперь, развернутая и увеличенная в несколько раз, лежала на столе, с которого исчезли все чашки, перья и вредноскопы.

Штефан подошел, чтобы взглянуть. С колдографии насмешливо улыбался его ровесник – светлые вьющиеся волосы трепало ветром, руки расслабленно лежали на перилах моста. Недалеко от него столпилось не меньше полусотни человек, что-то возбужденно выкрикивающих; некоторые достали волшебные палочки.

– Гриндельвальд, – пробормотал Штефан вторую фамилию, последние семь дней вызывавшую у него приступ головной боли.

– Переполох в Женеве, – зачитал Шульц, не глядя на заголовок, словно уже знал его наизусть. – Обрушение Монблана. Рона выходит из берегов. Магглы в панике.

– Гастролирует по всей Европе и, похоже, никого не боится, – Уве скрестил руки на груди, неодобрительно поглядывая на статью. В этот раз Штефан был склонен с ним согласиться: ему тоже казалось, что фотографу Гриндельвальд позировал с явным удовольствием, ничуть не смущаясь того, что снимки попадут в прессу. – Почему его до сих пор не схватили?

– Женева была полгода назад, и до тех пор это сборище не устраивало беспорядков. Раньше Гриндельвальд собирал толпу и просто читал свои речи... в тех случаях, о которых мы знаем, – добавил Шульц с неохотой. Знали они не так уж и много – им удалось собрать информацию всего о пяти встречах, причем не без помощи засуетившихся иностранных коллег. Штефан подозревал, что выступал Гриндельвальд куда чаще, однако во всех остальных случаях адепты революции непринужденно уходили от внимания властей и журналистов. Что изменилось? Почему они вышли из тени?

– В Швейцарии это сочли разовой акцией протеста и закрыли дело, – Анна протиснулась на свое место. – Наш запрос их порядком удивил.

Внутри нехорошо екнуло. Штефан внимательно всмотрелся в колдографию и нашел то, что искал: на стене, прямо за взбудораженными людьми, был начерчен пылающий знак, больше всего походивший на треугольный глаз. Этот же знак он множество раз видел в других статьях – им подписывался Альбус Дамблдор.

Шульц, проследивший за направлением его взгляда, утвердительно кивнул. Вид он имел крайне мрачный; признание того, что защитники правопорядка в Европе благополучно проглядели уже несколько лет как зреющую в обществе идею грандиозного переворота, далось непросто им всем. И пусть дело Гриндельвальда и Дамблдора никогда не зайдет дальше красивых слов и демонстративных выходок – зерна сомнения уже попали в благодатную почву и проросли. Это означало продолжение беспорядков, с их участием или без, и реакция магглов на происходящее была всего лишь вопросом времени.

– Сначала я предположил, что мы имеем дело с одним... деятелем, пишущим в газеты под псевдонимом. Но думаю, это не так. Вот он, – Шульц махнул рукой на смешливого молодого человека, – своего имени не скрывает и, похоже, вовсю купается в славе. 

– Их двое, – согласился Уве. – Один кропает статьи, другой выступает. Идеальный тандем, инфернал их за... Что мы о них вообще знаем?

– О Гриндельвальде сведений ничтожно мало, – Анна помассировала виски. – Родился в Швейцарии – и, судя по выбору места погрома, сильно её невзлюбил, – учился в Дурмстранге... как и мы все. Штефан, ты его не застал?

Он пожал плечами:

– Разминулись на пару лет, – в беспечные семнадцать, омрачаемые лишь надвигающимися выпускными экзаменами, никто бы не подумал уделять внимание каким-то младшекурсникам. Если Гриндельвальд и ходил с ним одними и теми же коридорами, Штефан об этом не слышал.

– В 1899 году его отчислили за рискованные эксперименты с темной магией и нападения на сокурсников. Гриндельвальд покинул школу... и его след потерялся. Никто не имеет понятия, где он провел следующие восемь лет.

– Грезил о революции и вербовал сторонников, – фыркнул Уве. – И где-то познакомился с _этим_ , – взгляд быстро метнулся в сторону подоконника, на котором лежала подшивка статей Альбуса Дамблдора. – Нападения на учеников... не удивлюсь, если идея подчинить магглов изначально принадлежала ему.

– Руководство Дурмстранга постаралось замять инцидент, – Анна устало вздохнула, и все трое кивнули, соглашаясь с невысказанным. Позиция родной школы в этом вопросе была им хорошо знакома, и хотя каждый её осуждал, изменить порядки никто не был в силах.

– Я навел справки про Дамблдора, – Штефан прервал их короткое и задумчивое молчание, положив на стол конверт, чудом спасенный от посягательств низзла. – Разослал запросы в разные страны и получил ответ – не поверите – из Англии.

Шульц едва слышно хмыкнул, однако весь его вид говорил, что он внимательно слушает.

– В 1899 году, – он прервался на пару мгновений, позволяя коллегам оценить волшебное совпадение дат, – студент с таким именем закончил Хогвартс. Лучший ученик... там, в письме, длинный список его достижений и наград, я не буду перечислять, посмотрите сами. Ему пророчили стремительную карьеру и даже кресло Министра – лет через двадцать.

– Дай угадаю, – охотничий азарт заставлял Уве забывать об их взаимной неприязни, – он исчез.

– Не совсем, – Анна уже рассматривала содержимое конверта, склонившись над столом, и Штефан залюбовался светлой прядью волос, выбившейся из идеальной прически. Он заставил себя отвернуться и продолжить: – Дамблдор сообщил знакомым, что отправляется в путешествие по свету и не знает, когда вернется. В Англии у него остались младшие сестра и брат.

– Их допрашивали?

– Пытались. Ариана Дамблдор с детства тяжело больна, и к ней никого не пускают, а брат, Аберфорт... – Штефан припомнил сухие строки письма. – Говорят, при упоминании Альбуса он начал кричать и угрожать министерским работникам, что спустит их с лестницы, если те не уберутся от его дома. Больше от него ничего не добились.

– Теплые семейные отношения, – Шульц закинул ногу на ногу и потянулся. – Британцы страсть как не любят доставать скелеты из шкафов. Думаю, больше мы от них ничего не добьемся... ну, и на том спасибо.

Достав волшебную палочку, он сделал плавный оборот – газетные вырезки и колдографии немедленно взметнулись со стола и полок и расположились на огромной доске, занимающей всю стену. Штефан пригнулся, когда лист чиркнул ему по макушке; Уве хихикнул.

– Этот Дамблдор не похож на того, кто присоединился бы к Гриндельвальду добровольно, – Анна покачала головой, дочитав до конца внушительный список, приложенный к письму. – Конференции, премии, восхищенные отзывы преподавателей... ничего подозрительного.

– Империус? – предположил Шульц. – Я бы не отказался, чтобы на меня поработал кто-нибудь с такими мозгами. Без обид, – вскинул он руки, когда Уве и Анна синхронно одарили его возмущенными взглядами.

Штефан медленно подошел к доске, номера газет на которой теперь были выстроены в хронологическом порядке. Буквы тесно лепились друг к другу на страницах изданий, чьи заголовки призывали волшебников перестать прятаться и взять положенное им по праву, а красивый светловолосый мужчина, глядя в камеру, отчаянно пытался не рассмеяться. Кем его видели люди, жадно внимавшие каждому слову? Как много знакомых, коллег Штефана читали эти статьи?

"...история знает немало случаев того, как магглы, столкнувшиеся с волшебством даже в незначительном проявлении, находили его опасным и подлежащим немедленному уничтожению, – писал Альбус Дамблдор в Польше. – Законы, созданные для защиты нашего сообщества, на самом деле призывают к тому, чтобы скрываться и прятаться, в то время как нам дана великая сила, которая..."

В груди болезненно защемило, как множество лет назад. Воспоминание дымкой мелькнуло перед глазами и было решительно задвинуто назад, вглубь сознания. 

– Я так не думаю, – негромко сказал Штефан, едва обретя уверенность, что справится с собственным голосом. Он не отворачивался от доски, но мог поклясться, что все сейчас вопросительно смотрят на него. – Отца Дамблдора посадили в тюрьму. За нападение на трех магглов.

Он не увидел, как Анна поднялась со стула, и удивился, обнаружив её рядом с собой. Короткий пристальный взгляд явственно дал понять, что его заминка вовсе не осталась незамеченной, как хотелось бы. Впрочем, внимание Анны почти тут же сосредоточилось на колдографиях, и Штефан вздохнул с облегчением – если его и будут допрашивать, то гораздо позже.

– Хочешь сказать, у него это наследственное? – скептически осведомился Уве. – Тяга к насилию проявляется гораздо раньше. Гриндельвальд нападал на учеников в шестнадцать.

– ...а после этого сдерживался восемь лет, – задумчиво продолжил Шульц, словно говоря с самим собой. – До Женевы – ни одного громкого случая. 

– Ну, ради "общего блага" – так они это называют? – можно и потерпеть. Ты видел, о чем они говорят и пишут. Эти парни больны своей абсурдной идеей.

– Может быть, их объединяют не только абсурдные идеи, – сказала Анна.

Что-то в её заинтересованном тоне заставило остальных немедленно встать и столпиться у доски; Штефан сделал шаг вбок, открывая коллегам обзор. Вместе со всеми он послушно перевел взгляд на снимок, на который Анна указывала пальцем.

Изображение было получено предприимчивым французским журналистом, около года назад решившим провести небольшое расследование и посетить одну из встреч, организованных Гриндельвальдом в Париже. Ему удалось не только обнаружить место сбора, но и пронести с собой камеру. Если Гриндельвальд об этом знал, то помешать ничем не пытался: вероятно, Уве был прав, и растущее внимание приходилось ему по душе. Чего нельзя было сказать о его союзнике – по неизвестным причинам Дамблдор не спешил ни попадать в кадр, ни выходить навстречу внимающей толпе. В отличие от Гриндельвальда он оставался невидимкой.

Колдография, выбранная Анной, была в своем роде уникальной. Журналисту повезло появиться в тот единственный день, когда Гриндельвальд пришел не один – неизвестный мужчина стоял с ним плечом к плечу, а не среди собравшихся, и совершенно не походил на преданного слушателя. К большой досаде, к камере оба были повернуты боком. Разглядеть внешность того, в ком авроры французского Министерства не без оснований предположили Альбуса Дамблдора, удавалось с большим трудом из-за плотного кольца людей, выступившего на первый план Гриндельвальда и развевающихся длинных волос.

В общем-то, пользы от колдографии на самом деле было немного. Штефан хотел об этом напомнить, когда брови Уве, всмотревшегося в изображение, поползли вверх, а Шульц многозначительно кашлянул.

– Люблю работать с женщинами, – пробормотал он.

Последовав их примеру, Штефан перевел взгляд в левый нижний угол, и причина всеобщего удивления наконец-то стала ему очевидна. Возможности волшебной камеры позволяли запечатлеть не более пяти секунд чужой жизни; на четвертой, когда ветер переставал играть с полой мантии Гриндельвальда, становилось заметно то, на что раньше никто не обращал внимания – любимцы публики крепко держались за руки.

***

Следующие несколько дней не принесли новостей. Перебирать скудные факты чужих биографий Штефану надоело уже к среде. Он прогулялся в Луизенштадт и крошечное, едва сводящее концы с концами издательство, публиковавшее скандальные статьи, однако не добился ровным счетом ничего: главный редактор, явно терзаемый жестоким похмельем, недружелюбно сообщил, что новый автор никогда не появлялся здесь лично и при необходимости присылал письма с совами, не оставляя обратного адреса. Штефан мысленно выругался, порядка ради предложил сообщить ему, если Гриндельвальд или Дамблдор решат вновь выйти на связь, и аппарировал домой. Ещё полчаса ушло на то, чтобы найти в хозяйственной книге заклинание, призванное избавить рабочую мантию от въевшегося запаха дешевого, кислого табака.

Ощущение, что после затишья обязательно должна разразиться буря, не покидало Штефана ни на минуту. В четверг он поймал себя на том, что присматривается ко всем проходящим мимо сотрудникам Министерства, пытаясь вычислить тех, кто мог бы отнестись к набирающим популярность идеям с благосклонностью. Услышав из уст секретаря замминистра негромкое "...блага", он едва не вывернул шею в желании подслушать продолжение разговора, но вовремя одернул себя и решительно отправил спать.

Стоило ли говорить, что свое первое дело на новом месте Штефан представлял совершенно иначе? В его мечтах оно, конечно же, было опасным, но не слишком сложным – достаточно, чтобы испытать силы и хорошо зарекомендовать себя в глазах коллег. Ещё предполагалось, что оно будет раскрытым.

Утром пятницы Уве даже не делал вид, что работает, и бессовестным образом дремал на своем месте, приоткрыв рот. Анна в молчании складывала очередного журавлика; Шульц, морщась, выводил пятна чернил со своего отчета. Штефан сидел на подоконнике и сквозь потоки воды (небо над Берлином по-прежнему было щедро на дожди) наблюдал за тем, как магглы спешат по улицам, сжимая в руках свои смешные ненадежные зонты. Волшебнику на их месте хватило бы одного простого Импервиуса. Впрочем, так было во все времена – большинство ситуаций, причинявших магглам массу неудобств, в их мире разрешалось путем нескольких взмахов палочкой и произнесением формул, которым зачастую обучали ещё в школе.

Он не хотел об этом думать. И все-таки думал.

Первая молния ударила после обеда.

***

Расследование убийства актрисы драматического театра, которое им поручили вести одновременно с делом неуловимых революционеров, всколыхнуло в Штефане почти угасший энтузиазм. Он даже вспомнил, что проклятое колье, которое той на днях прислал поклонник, фактически имело "брата": перстень с подозрительно похожим камнем, обрекший нескольких человек на мучительную смерть, в настоящее время находился в Хранилище в секции особо опасных темномагических предметов. Твердо решив справиться хотя бы с этим заданием, Штефан вызвался посетить свое предыдущее место работы и запросить информацию о преступлении десятилетней давности: в нем, по его памяти, оказалась замешана эксцентричная колдунья из Черного леса.

На Унтер ден Линден он появился около трех часов; выпрыгнул из лужи, в которую по невезению аппарировал, и решительно направился к двухэтажному – с виду – каменному зданию. Магглы называли его Цейхгаузом, и среди рожденных ими волшебников это слово по-прежнему было в ходу, в то время как остальные презрительно поджимали губы и предпочитали краткое "архив".

За стойкой, располагающейся сразу за невидимым для магглов входом, скучал одинокий дежурный. При виде Штефана тот встрепенулся и удивленно округлил глаза, как если бы в холл вошел во плоти сам Мерлин. Штефан не считал себя настолько известной личностью, а потому на всякий случай скользнул взглядом по своему отражению в оконном стекле, убедился, что все в порядке, и шагнул к столу.

– Штефан Майер, Отдел обеспечения правопорядка, – сказал он, однако дежурный продолжал рассматривать его, не торопясь доставать журнал.

– Но вы уже входили, – медленно произнес тот. На лице, с которого не до конца сошли юношеские прыщи, отразился напряженный мыслительный процесс. 

– Я? Входил? – непонимающе переспросил Штефан, и под его взглядом дежурный сглотнул.

– В-вы. Минут двадцать назад.

Штефан застыл, лихорадочно анализируя полученную информацию. Все это звучало полнейшим бредом, если только не...

Рука словно сама по себе метнулась к карману и нащупала в нем удостоверение. На пару мгновений это подарило чувство облегчения, однако радость была преждевременной – нетерпеливо пролистнув страницы, Штефан обнаружил, что карта, являвшаяся его пропуском на нижние уровни Хранилища, на своем обычном месте отсутствовала.

На спине выступил холодный пот.

Память, на которую Штефан никогда не мог пожаловаться, подобно хроновороту уже отматывала события последних дней назад; перед мысленным взором появились мостовая Потсдамер Платц, заляпанная грязью повозка и вызывающе-яркий рукав чьего-то пальто.

_"Вы обронили. О... так вы аврор"._

Штефан потер левое плечо, вновь ощутив хватку чужих пальцев. Воспоминание то и дело норовило растаять, сорваться, и при попытке "увидеть" лицо человека, с которым он тогда – случайно ли? – столкнулся, виски взорвались болью. 

Не выдержав, он сжал их пальцами. Представление о подобных заклятиях Штефан до сих пор имел сугубо теоретическое, однако твердо знал – работать с мыслеблоками должны профессионалы. Продолжая вспоминать, он рисковал сойти с ума, да и времени на это у него не было.

– Я не выходил? – переждав приступ дурноты, сквозь зубы уточнил он у дежурного, и тот испуганно помотал головой. – Вызывай охрану. Никого не выпускать. Вообще никого, ты меня понял?

Добившись ещё одного кивка, Штефан стремительно вылетел на улицу. Он был знаком с артефактами, хранящимися на нижних уровнях, и подозревал, что помощь авроров в захвате злоумышленника не помешает. Тоскливую мысль, что на столь нелепой потере пропуска карьера может и закончиться, быстро вытеснила здоровая злость. Тот, кто решил воспользовался его лицом и именем, уже загнал себя в ловушку: на всех уровнях Хранилища поддерживались мощнейшие антиаппарационные щиты, и выход из здания был только один – прямиком в руки правосудия.

 

...впрочем, когда Штефан озвучил эту угрозу, уже стоя в знакомом коридоре и краем глаза отмечая гаснущие огни лифтов, ответом ему был лишь взрыв искреннего смеха.

– Нет-нет, – выдохнул не-такой-уж-и-незнакомец и вскинул руку, точно прося перестать его веселить, – я не собираюсь никуда аппарировать. Думаю, я у вас даже задержусь... – выхватив из кармана часы, он откинул крышку и сверился с тем, что показывали стрелки, – ... ещё на девять минут.

Вблизи Гриндельвальд казался даже моложе, чем на развешанных в офисе колдографиях. Согласно досье, ему едва исполнилось двадцать четыре.

Несколько охранников, попытавшихся его задержать, уже лежали на полу, когда отряд авроров подоспел на перекрытый минус пятый этаж. Хорошей новостью стало то, что пострадавшие пребывали без сознания, а вовсе не были убиты, как показалось изначально; плохой новостью являлся подозрительно довольный вид виновника переполоха – судя по всему, поединок не заставил Гриндельвальда даже запыхаться. Их собственные оглушающие заклинания он отразил – все шесть – без единого звука и настолько стремительно, что пришлось броситься врассыпную. Красные лучи пронеслись над головой Штефана, угодили в стену и разнесли вдребезги плитку на полу. Где-то за его спиной выругался Шульц.

Больше атаковать необдуманно они не пытались. К всеобщему удивлению, Гриндельвальд великодушно позволил им перегруппироваться и даже опять направить на него волшебные палочки. Его взгляд перебегал от одного противника к другому, словно оценивая, запоминая и что-то просчитывая, и Штефан никак не мог забыть, как в самый первый момент столкновения на красивом, подвижном лице проступило ликующее выражение.

Если в чем он и был уверен, так это в том, что Гриндельвальд не врал, когда утверждал, что не собирается аппарировать.

Почему?

– Что тебе здесь нужно? – спокойно спросил Шульц. Штефан гадал, есть ли у него план, или же это всего лишь попытка потянуть время. За чем бы Гриндельвальд не явился, он это нашел, в противном случае продолжил бы поиски, а не тратил время на разговоры.

Сделав осторожный шаг назад, Штефан едва не споткнулся на крупной каменной крошке. Именно этот момент Гриндельвальд избрал, чтобы посмотреть на него в упор.

– Сказки Венского леса, – почти напевно произнес он. – Обожаю сказки.

Проклятье, Штефан до сих пор не мог осознать, что человек, которого он так отчаянно желал выследить последние две недели, действительно стоял перед ним.

"И провел тебя, как мальчишку", – заметил внутренний голос, отчего-то пробуждавшийся лишь в моменты опасности. Злость придала сил: инстинктивно Штефан взмахнул палочкой, и серебристая молния неизвестного заклятия ударила в сотворенный щит. Тот выдержал удар, но тут же лопнул, а правую руку свело судорогой от кончиков пальцев до локтя.

– Ну же, – насмешливо предложил Гриндельвальд, в свою очередь небрежно отбив ещё несколько полетевших в него лучей, – давайте развлечемся.

То, что случилось потом, Штефан не мог вспомнить в подробностях, как ни старался. Палочка Гриндельвальда наискось рассекла воздух, и тот немедленно раскалился, обжигая кожу. Взметнулись с пола обломки плитки, кто-то схватился за бок... Шульц, заслонив Штефана собой, отбил особо крупные куски Депульсо, а потом все утонуло в разноцветных вспышках и клубах дыма.

Он никогда не встречал подобной силы. Проваленный экзамен, десять лет в архиве, тренировочные дуэли – настоящим, невыдуманным опасностям не было места в его мире, и, отправляясь на свое первое в жизни задержание, Штефан не предполагал выйти на преступника, способного с легкостью уложить на лопатки пятерых опытных авроров. Его хватало только на то, чтобы, пригибаясь, перебегать с места на место и пытаться найти брешь в чужой защите; пару раз он удачно прикрыл своих же, а минуту спустя наконец-то атаковал, однако парализующее заклинание, повинуясь движению чужой руки, сменило траекторию и столкнулось с потолком. Сверху посыпалась белая пыль, по щеке потекло – кажется, бровь рассекло до крови.

Штефан не видел, как падают сраженные люди. Осознание, что на ногах остался только он один, накатило внезапно, когда он обернулся к Шульцу и увидел того пойманным в светящееся лассо. Потеряв равновесие, Шульц рухнул на щербатый пол и больше не шевелился.

– Я тебя помню, – голос Гриндельвальда звучал так непринужденно, словно они продолжали прерванную беседу. В повисшей тишине, которую ещё недавно разрывали грохот и вскрики, он показался слишком громким.

Штефан не смог ничего сделать. Поражение начальника и наставника, всегда представавшего образцом для подражания, обездвижило его надежнее Инкарцеро. Он стоял и смотрел, как Гриндельвальд подходит к нему – именно эти мгновения отпечатались в памяти на долгие годы.

Вблизи тот оказался выше Штефана на дюйм; несколько прядей волос все же прилипли ко лбу после короткой схватки, однако в прямом, ясном взгляде не было ни малейшей враждебности. Мощь, исходившая от него, мешала дышать. Штефан почувствовал себя сдавленным со всех сторон, голова закружилась, перед глазами поплыли цветные пятна. Он не знал, не мог представить, кто вообще был способен выдержать _такое_.

– Ах да, – мягко сказал Гриндельвальд, и давление прекратилось, словно отхлынула волна. Штефан жадно хватанул ртом воздух. Гриндельвальд коротко, участливо похлопал его по плечу. – Ты ведь уже понял, что происходит, – добавил он. Голубые глаза впились в лицо Штефана – и расширились от необъяснимого восторга. – И знаешь, что так будет лучше для всех. Уверен, что хочешь быть _здесь_?

– Откуда... ты... – непослушные губы не желали складывать слова. 

Ответом ему было непринужденное пожатие плечами.

– Темные коридоры, громкие беседы, хорошая память, – со стороны их разговор мог показаться диалогом двух сумасшедших, вот только подслушивать было некому. Штефан ощутил, что раздваивается: какая-то часть его отчаянно рвалась помочь раненым, в то время как вторая оказалась заворожена. "Он знает. Он _знает_ ", – стучало в голове, и топот множества ног, доносившийся с лестницы, был им услышан не сразу.

– Отпусти его, – резко сказала Анна, за спиной которой стояли авроры. Больше, чем шестеро, гораздо больше, однако Гриндельвальд по-прежнему не выказывал испуга. Пальцы на плече Штефана демонстративно разжались – как быстро выяснилось, только они до сих пор помогали держаться на ватных ногах. Оставшись без опоры, Штефан свалился на пол и больно ударился коленями, рядом сверкнуло красное, послышался сдавленный стон; он уже хотел крикнуть, предупредить, чтобы никто не пытался нападать в одиночку, когда Гриндельвальд неожиданно отступил назад.

Сила заклинания, вырвавшегося из его палочки, была столь велика, что всех, кто опрометчиво решил кинуться следом, отбросило на стену.

– Вам не со мной стоит сражаться, – впервые в уверенном голосе мелькнула нота раздражения.

– Мы можем не сражаться, герр Гриндельвальд, – Анна не сводила с него пристального взгляда. Штефан никогда не видел её такой. – Сдавайтесь и пройдемте с нами. Иначе вам отсюда не выбраться.

Гриндельвальд рассмеялся этим словам, точно хорошей шутке. На смену недовольству пришла издевка: он явно наслаждался чужим замешательством, и по необъяснимой причине Штефан поверил – уйдет. Выскользнет из рук, сбежит, обведет вокруг пальца, и никто из них не сможет ему помешать.

– Предложение щедрое, – на свет вновь появились уже знакомые Штефану карманные часы. Гриндельвальд подкинул их вверх и поймал левой рукой, – но ваше время вышло.

По воздуху прошла рябь – мягкая, едва ощутимая, словно дуновение теплого ветра, однако вся кожа почему-то покрылась мурашками. Штефан отклонился назад. Он вовсе не хотел, чтобы это, чем бы оно ни было, смогло его коснуться. Следом раздался хлопок, и коридор озарился мягким светом.

Несколько мгновений все, не шевелясь, наблюдали, как с потолка планирует роскошное ало-золотое перо. Подобные Штефан встречал только на картинках в школьном учебнике и даже не предполагал однажды увидеть вживую. Рядом с ним кто-то тихо ахнул. Гриндельвальд вскинул голову и улыбнулся.

Раньше, чем кто-нибудь попытался его остановить, он протянул ладонь и ловко ухватил перо за кончик. Брызнули искры; золотой вихрь взметнулся, и в какой-то момент Штефану показалось, что он слышит птичью песнь, а потом Гриндельвальд исчез в яркой, ослепляющей вспышке пламени.

***

Целители появились спустя десять минут и немедленно приступили к осмотру пострадавших. Вместе с ними за порог попытались пройти журналисты, однако Шульц, состояние которого было признано "сносным", переловил самых бойких и решительно выставил из архива. Трое так и остались стоять у тяжелых дверей в ожидании очевидцев событий; Штефан видел, как они нетерпеливо переминались с ноги на ногу и утыкались носами в воротники мантий в попытке спрятаться от холодного ветра, к вечеру подувшего со стороны Шпрее.

Сам он сидел в холле и пытался ни о чем не думать – в противном случае голова начинала взрываться от мыслей. От помощи целителей он отказался – вряд ли то внутреннее смятение, в которое его поверг Гриндельвальд, можно было считать полученной травмой.

Рядом послышался стук каблуков: Анна опустилась в соседнее кресло.

– Ты знаешь, что он украл? – сейчас Штефан был благодарен ей за этот негромкий деловой тон. 

Помолчав мгновение, он кивнул:

– Сонный камень. Творение средневековых алхимиков. Когда-то считалось, что получаемый из него порошок помогает бороться с бессонницей, однако довольно быстро обнаружились и другие свойства – пациенты беспричинно впадали в тоску, страдали кошмарами и галлюцинациями, многие совершали самоубийство. В прошлом веке камень попал к магглам и успел натворить бед. Ты ничего не слышала про Майерлингскую трагедию?

Анна недоуменно качнула головой. Конечно же, нет, вспомнил Штефан. Её семья была чистокровной.

– Австрийский кронпринц застрелил себя и свою любовницу. В стоящем на столе стакане не обнаружили яда – разумеется, сонный порошок растворяется без следа, в этом-то и проблема... – он устало прижал ладонь ко лбу. – Наши обнаружили камень и забрали в Хранилище. Здесь он никому не мог причинить вреда.

Сказки Венского леса... прикрыв глаза, Штефан мог вспомнить мелодию, услышанную в далеком детстве. Откуда с ней был знаком Гриндельвальд – с его-то неприязнью ко всему не-волшебному? 

– Ладно, – собравшись с духом, он поднялся на ноги. – Пойду, отчитаюсь за свой провал. И если что – было приятно с тобой работать.

– Не говори ерунды. Шульц не позволит тебя уволить, – Анна нахмурилась, а затем с силой сцепила в замок пальцы рук. – Ты больше ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

Штефан замер, провожая взглядом двоих целителей: те левитировали по холлу одного из охранников, так и не пришедшего в себя. Где-то внутри знакомо заныло.

– Не хочу, – коротко вздохнул он, – но расскажу. Ты ведь знаешь, что я полукровка? Мой отец был магом. Он влюбился в девушку-магглу и сделал все, чтобы та согласилась выйти за него замуж... даже отказался от магии. Она – моя мать – росла в крайне религиозной семье и считала все, что выходило за рамки _нормального_ , проявлением одержимости.

Анна опустила голову. Кажется, она начала догадываться, чем закончилась эта история.

– Отец до последнего надеялся, что я не смогу колдовать, а когда понял, что его страхи воплотились, потребовал от меня "не расстраивать маму". Но магию так просто не спрячешь... так что к тому моменту, как мне пришла пора ехать в школу, обман раскрылся, – Штефан помолчал. – Мать, разумеется, пришла в ужас. Обозвала меня и отца чудовищами. И в тот же день сбежала назад, к своей семье – даже не знаю, как она преподнесла им эту историю. Отец покончил с собой. Меня забрала тетя.

Он удивился тому, как сухо и ровно звучали его слова – словно ответ у доски на скучном уроке. В глубине души он надеялся, что Анне хватит и этого, и она не захочет спросить о подробностях. Штефан не был готов поведать, как отчаянно ненавидел нелепые маггловские предрассудки, разрушившие его семью, во времена учебы в Дурмстранге. Даже в те годы об этом знал только его лучший друг, дороги с которым разошлись сразу же после выпуска. Мог ли Гриндельвальд в самом деле подслушать их разговор – и помнить о нем? Или же это было ни чем иным, как блефом?

– Штефан, – осторожно позвала Анна, и он осознал, что уже долгое время неотрывно смотрит на стол дежурного. – Мне жаль, но ты...

– Должен был сообщить. Знаю. Я просто не хотел, – Штефан поморщился, – чтобы меня сняли с этого дела.

***

Письмо пришло в понедельник.

Конверт, на котором не было ни единой надписи, кроме его, Штефана, имени и фамилии, уже дожидался на рабочем месте, когда он спозаранку вбежал в пустой кабинет. Впрочем, минувшие несколько дней – три допроса, два совещания и одна, но зато постоянная бессонница, неприятно напоминавшая о пропаже, – лишили его сил даже на удивление.

Машинально схватив конверт, Штефан надорвал плотную бумагу и запоздало сообразил, что столь подозрительный предмет, пожалуй, стоило бы проверить чарами. Кажется, аврором он и впрямь был бездарным. Горько усмехнувшись и решив, что конверт все равно уже вскрыт, а худшего не случилось, Штефан перевернул его вверх ногами: на столешницу опустились небольшой лист пергамента и карточка, в которой без труда опознавался его собственный пропуск в Хранилище, целый и невредимый.

Около минуты Штефан в молчании смотрел то на конверт, то на его содержимое, не решаясь прикоснуться. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, в голове зудело от роящихся в ней вопросов; кажется, у него даже дрожали пальцы.

Он мог передать письмо Шульцу, не читая. Передать как улику – и вытерпеть новый всплеск подозрений со стороны коллег, но зато избавиться от какой-либо ответственности за происходящее.

Мог бы.

Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, Штефан подхватил лист со стола. Летящий косой почерк заставил его подумать о встреченном на площади человеке, чье лицо по-прежнему ускользало из памяти. Теперь он мог с уверенностью назвать его имя.

 

_"Ещё раз приношу вам свои извинения. Полагаю, получить новый пропуск сейчас непросто._

_P.S. Вы всегда можете нас найти – если захотите."_

 

Он мог бы уничтожить это письмо – и никогда не вспоминать о нем больше.

Скрипнула входная дверь, и времени раздумывать над загадкой последних слов у Штефана не осталось. Уве вошел в кабинет, снимая шляпу, такой же надменный и скучающий, как обычно.

– Глазам своим не верю, – хмыкнул он, заметив недруга. – Тебя опять подменили? Кажется, раньше ты считал, что являться на работу до десяти утра ниже твоего достоинства.

Штефан улыбнулся ему в ответ – так, что потрескавшимся губам стало больно.

– Я решил многое пересмотреть в своей жизни, – заверил он.

И, незаметно сложив лист пополам, опустил в карман.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Сказки Венского леса_ (Geschichten aus dem Wienerwald) — вальс Иоганна Штрауса-сына, написанный в 1868 году.
> 
>  _Майерлингская трагедия_ — название событий, приведших к самоубийству Рудольфа, кронпринца Австрии, и его любовницы, баронессы Марии Вечеры. Тела были обнаружены в императорском охотничьем замке Майерлинг, в Венском Лесу, в 25 километрах к юго-западу от столицы.  
>  Рудольф и Мария погибли одинаково: от огнестрельного ранения в голову. До осмотра места происшествия считалось, что их отравили, однако в стоящем на ночном столике стакане не было яда.
> 
>  _Цейхгауз_ (Zeughaus) — здание в Берлине, было построено в качестве арсенала на бульваре Унтер ден Линден и является его старейшим зданием.
> 
>  _Курфюрстендамм_ (Kurfurstendamm, сокращённо Kudamm) — знаменитый бульвар Берлина.
> 
>  _Луизенштадт_ \- бедный рабочий район Берлина. В настоящее время не существует.
> 
>  _Шпрее_ \- река в Берлине.


End file.
